1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible diaphragm-like element, especially a balancing-out element for a hydraulically damped resilient mounting, with the element being made of rubber or rubber-like synthetic material, with or without reinforcing elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pursuant to heretofore known proposals, the motor mounts in motor vehicles, and also in other resilient mounting systems, contain, in the associated damping mechanism, two chambers that are filled with a damping fluid and are separated from one another by a flexible diaphragm-like element, to so-called balancing-out element, which is frequently secured in such a way that it is also movable with axial play. With regard to the significance of their function for the oscillation characteristic and the desired acoustical insulation of the mounting, it has become necessary to have relatively expensive constructions not only of the balancing-out diaphragm-like element itself, but also of the associated elements, such as the freedom of movement mechanisms and the transfer flow throttle. The requirements for great precision of all of several molded parts within narrow tolerances force the preferred use of precision die casting and other expensive manufacturing processes, thus disproportionately raising the overall costs for the manufacture of a mounting right from the beginning.
In contrast, it is an object of the present invention, via a novel configuration of the balancing-out diaphragm-like element, to enable structural simplification of the damping mechanism of resilient mountings, thus also reducing the overall manufacturing costs.